Speckle techniques, both photographic and interferometric, are known to produce images of surfaces containing a rich set of spatial frequencies thereby providing spatial information on a wide range of spatial scales. A survey of speckle techniques is provided in Jones, Robert, Holographic and speckle interferometry: a discussion of the theory, practice, and application of the techniques, 2nd ed., Cambridge University Press (1989), which is herein incorporated by reference.